


A Valentine's Surprise

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: The only thing that Kara Danvers is more devoted to than being Cat Grant's assistant and the saviour of National City, is Alex Danvers. Which means when Gat Grant organises a Gala for Valentine's Day there's simply no way that Kara Danvers will be there...





	

“Miss Grant?” Kara Danvers poked her head around the glass doorway into the older woman’s office. “The venue for the Valentine’s Day Gala has been booked, and the caterers have been organised. Is there anything else that needs to be done?”

Cat Grant lifted her eyes from the layouts that littered the surface of her desk to peer curiously over her glasses frame at her assistant. “I trust you’ll be in attendance on the night to sort out any last-minute difficulties?” She asked with a purse of her lips.

“Oh,” Kara frowned, and her eyebrows furrowed until a small crinkle formed between her brows. “No Miss Grant. I asked for the week off a month ago, and you accepted?”

“I did?” Cat hummed questioningly before shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head. “Then, I shall just have to un-accept it, you’ll be needed at the Gala.”

“I’m afraid I really can’t do that Miss Grant.” Kara said as she rocked back and forth on her heels. “My plans mean I won’t be in the city for the three days around Valentine’s Day.”

“I see…” Cat drawled slowly. “And these are plans that cannot be cancelled? Not even for your Boss; who, I don’t need to remind you, is one of the most—if not the most—influential women in all National City, and probably the United States of America.”

“No Miss Grant,” Kara shook her head, and if it weren’t for the regretful smile that spread across the young woman’s lips Cat would have said she was being pointlessly stubborn. “I… These plans are very important to me Miss Grant.”

Cat Grant leaned back in her chair for a moment as she ran her eyes across Kara’s face, assessing the woman’s features, before a small smile curled her lips upward at the corners. “I’d better see a rock on that finger when you return then Kiera.” Cat said before waving her hand dismissively at her blonde-haired assistant. “Make sure that Anne in Events has all the details for the Gala—she’ll be taking control if anything goes wrong.”

“Yes, of course Miss Grant.” Kara smiled brightly as she spun away from Cat and stepped hurriedly out of the woman’s office.

~

“Wait,” Alex lifted her hand to stop the rush of words from Kara’s mouth, “are you seriously telling me that you’ve got Valentine’s Day off? I’ve seen the news discussing Cat’s ‘biggest event ever’ and the ‘Gala of the Year?’ questions.”

“I’ve seriously got Valentine’s Day, and the week surrounding it, off work.” Kara replied with a grin as she looped her arms around Alex’s neck. “And, I’ve discussed it with Hank, and Lucy, so you’ve got the week off from the DEO as well.”

Alex blinked in surprise while her arms unconsciously twined themselves around Kara’s waist to draw the younger woman against the firm plane of her body. “And how, pray tell, did you manage that without outing us to the entire DEO?”

“Well…” Kara’s lips contorted into a soft smirk. “I might have reminded J’onn about what he saw the that time he looked into your head, and how it’d be much worse if you were around him for Valentine’s Day…”

“You know,” Alex leaned in to press her lips to Kara’s mouth to smother her own laughter, “for such an innocent girl you’re rather mean sometimes.”

“He shouldn’t have read your mind.” Kara shrugged her shoulders while an innocent smile crossed her lips. “I’m not responsible for what he saw… Though, Cat might be the actual problem.”

Alex narrowed her eyes at the other woman, "why so?"

"She expects to see, and I quote, 'a rock on that finger' when I get back." Kara teased, and she delighted in the violent blush that spread across Alex's cheeks as the older woman let out an embarrassed scoff. 


End file.
